


A Vision in Red

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter how many times Derek told Stiles he didn't want any fuss made about his birthday, it felt like each time the request fell on deaf ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momma_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/gifts).



> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet's Red challenge. Written for my bestie who wanted to see girlie girl!Stiles. I hope you enjoy!

It didn't matter how many times Derek told Stiles he didn't want any fuss made about his birthday, it felt like each time the request fell on deaf ears. So as the accursed day approached, he could only sit back and hope that it wasn't anything too ridiculous.

The day of his birthday, he went out to his car and a white card tied with a red ribbon was sitting on his dashboard. Climbing inside his car, he plucked the card from its resting place and tugged at the ribbon. Written inside in Stiles's familiar scrawl was _Please come to my house tonight at 7:00. Wear that navy dress shirt I love (and trust me, I'll make it worth your while). Happy Birthday!_ He shook his head and pulled his cellphone from his jacket pocket, texting Stiles _All that I ask is that there isn't any shouts of SURPRISE! I'm an adult, not a child._

She simply texted back _Noted_.

Seconds later, she sent a picture of herself, puckering up for the camera. Her lips were a bright shade of red that never ceased to drive him wild. He grinned and tossed his phone in the seat next to him, starting his car to head to work.

~~~~~~

He arrived at Stiles's house with five minutes to spare. His car and Stiles's Jeep were the only vehicles parked near the Stilinski house, which made Derek sigh with relief. He climbed out and walked to the front door, adjusting his clothes. Another red ribboned card was taped to the front door. He opened it and read _Come to the backyard_ with a red lipstick kiss at the bottom. He grinned, unable to deny his sense of intrigue now, and circled around to the back. He smelled cooking foor and that unique Stiles scent that he could spot anywhere. The gate squeaked as it opened and he smiled when he saw Stiles standing next to the patio table. They met each other in the middle and she whispered, "Surprise."

She was a vision in red. Her dress looked vintage, the sleeves ending at her elbows and the skirt at her knees but still hugging her curves. The lace was patterned with roses and felt soft under his fingers. She still had her red lips, and her short hair was adorned with red bow clips. He kissed her and mumbled against her lips, "You look gorgeous."

She rested her hands on the back of his neck and replied, "Just the reaction I was hoping for."

She moved them back to the patio, teasing, "I thought you might like this dress, give your kink for me and red."

"It's not a kink," Derek grumbled. They reached the table and he pulled off his jacket, laying it on the back of one of the chairs. "It's a..."

Stiles laughed, reaching for his jacket and pulling out his cellphone. She went into his photos and started flipping through them. Every one of her had her in some form of red. When she finished, she set the phone down and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, it's a kink."

Dinner was a simple affair of steak, baked potatoes, and roasted asparagus. His presents were a copy of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, a $100 gift card to Barnes & Noble, and a framed photo of her, where the only bits of color were her red lips and a rose. After she finished all the cleaning up, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. She let a soft moan as he pulled back, looking her eyes and saying, "Thank you for this. I haven't felt this looked after since before...well, you know."

She cupped his cheek and said, "You always look after everyone. I felt it was time someone looked after you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and kudos are loved!


End file.
